


Tomorrow

by shinystar66



Series: Leave this blue neighbourhood [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: I started writing before we got today's clip. So consider this a few glimpses into what could have happend if Niccolò hadn't left.(I really thought that they would spend 3 days together. As if I haven't watched the original 100000 times. Foolish me.)Anyway, I am not really happy with how it turned out, but I hope you will still enjoy it. <3)





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing before we got today's clip. So consider this a few glimpses into what could have happend if Niccolò hadn't left.
> 
> (I really thought that they would spend 3 days together. As if I haven't watched the original 100000 times. Foolish me.) 
> 
> Anyway, I am not really happy with how it turned out, but I hope you will still enjoy it. <3)

"Marti. Martiiii"

No response.

"Elio."

Still nothing.

Martino would have answered, but his eyelids were too heavy and he felt way too comfortable. It wasn't his fault that being wrapped in his boy- Niccolò's arms felt so peaceful and cosy and that he didn't want anything but to spent an eternity in Nico's bed, with his head in the crook of his neck and their fingers intertwined.

Yep, it was definitely the other boy's fault, not his.

"Come on lazy ass. I am making breakfast." Niccolò whispered as he left a trail of wet kisses along Martino's jaw who tried his best not to smile under the touch. But it was really damn hard when the affection was so overwhelming.

"Oh, so you are awake. I see how it is." Niccolò moved to get out of bed, but he couldn't go very far as Martino grabbed his arm and pulled him back under the covers.

"Wake me up properly." The younger boy groaned, eyes still closed and and voice groggy with sleep.

"Like this?" Niccolò prompted, pressing the softest kiss to Martino's lips who was practically melting when he felt a hand cup his face and a finger slowly caressing his cheek. And he definitely did _not_ blush when Niccolò pulled away to look him in the eye with so much care and adoration, as if he hung the moon and the stars.

 _Gosh._ It was the second morning he woke up this way, and yet he couldn't believe how lucky he was to get to have _this._

Never in his wildest dreams had Martino thought that this is where he would end up when he saw Niccolò for the first time at school, all those weeks ago. Or when they talked in the radio booth. Or when they smoked on the terrace, or when they made shitty pasta. Not even when their pinkies touched in front of a trash bin, which should have been a clear sign, an unspoken promise between them. 

He hadn't thought that somebody would choose him. He hadn't thought that a boy he liked could actually reciprocitate his feelings.

It was liberating, but also a little bit terrifying . 

He could have shared all these thoughts and insecurities with Niiccolò. And more importantly, he should have asked a question that was nagging him, the elephant in the room which manifested in the form of missed calls and texts coming from both an ancient brick phone and a smartphone.

He could have, and yet he chose to ignore them all, to stay in his bubble and hold onto these moments for as long as he could.

He simply chose to act grumpy, despite feeling so warm and fuzzy inside.

"More." He mumbled and Niccolò obeyed after eyeing him up and down with an amused expression on his face.

He titled his head to deepen the kiss and Martino almost let out an embarrassing moan when his chest felt as if it was about to explode under the force of fireworks and butterflies. Niccolò was careful and tentative, nibbling at his lower lip and kissing. And liking. And sucking onto his tongue as if there was no tomorrow. And Martino felt like dying when his boxers were starting to feel too tight around him. _Fuck. What now._

They were panting into each other's mouths when the smell of... _smoke_? distracted him, filling his nostrils with a scent other than _Niccolò Niccolò Niccolò._

"Fuck. The eggs." 

_Way to start the morning._

*

"Nothing's damaged. Well, except for the eggs. But luckily, I made these amazing american pancakes that I nailed thanks to a recipe I found online." Niccolò declared later, holding a tray with a dish and two cups of coffee.

"I am too afraid to try anything you cook after the pasta incident, Nico." Martino snorted, half joking, half serious.

"You just don't know what quality carbonara tastes like."

"Definitely not like _that."_

"Fuck you!" Niccolò giggled, mouth full as he took a bite of the pancakes.

*

Just like the previous day, they spent most of Friday rolling around in bed, either playing fifa or watchig Martino's favourite episodes of _The last man on Earth_ and cuddling.

At the moment they were both lying down and staring at the ceiling, lost in thought after the second joint they smoked.

Martino's mind was clouded and all his senses were buzzing and burning. He felt a little just like he did a few weeks ago, when he first came to Niccolò's house, when he realized that he was deeply screwed. That he was undeniably falling in love and that there was no going back from there. Before he got his heart broken, thinking that he had fallen for yet another straight guy, only to pe proved wrong now.

His eyes travelled to Niccolò who was currently shirtless just because. Probably to mess with Martino's mind. Because he kind of wanted to lick those abs.

He giggled. Damn he was so, so high.

He averted his gaze and his eyes landed on a drawing of a giraffe. Funny. This boy must have a weird obsession, but damn, wasn't he talented. Underneath the giraffe, there was a drabble of planets and stars and Martino remembered something he read about in an article recently.

"Have you ever heard of the theory of parallel universes?"

"Um no, what is that?" Niccolò asked, moving so that he was facing Martino, his head propped on his arms.

"It says that there are multiple universes besides our own, which can either be very similar to our own or completely different. So maybe in a parallel universe, everything is the same and we are lying just like this, except that maybe the curtains are not yellow. They could be blue or something."

"What about those that are different?"

"Maybe we are blonde in those. Or Norwegians."

"Us? Blonde Norwegians?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"You should take it easy with the weed." Snorted Niccolò who now put on a T-shirt, taking Martino's fantasies back with it.

"Okay but not necessarily Norwegians, we could be French or Spanish or Dutch. Or maybe we are girls in another universe, I don't know."

"Those are a lot of universes."  Niccolò pointed out and he was now kissing Martino's neck.

"Mhm."

"Wanna make out again?"

*

"Will you ever play the piano and dedicate a song to me? You are sooo talented."

Martino was still high. And tired too. It was dark outside now, but he felt lighter than he did in a long time.

"How do you know how good I am at playing the piano?"  Fuck, he caught him.

"Just guessing."

"Did you stalk me?" Niccolò was smiling so brightly that Martino felt like staring into the sun. 

"No." He tried his best to pull a serious face.

"You totally did. Oh my god, I can't believe it."

"Whatever." Martino was definitely blushing now and trying to hide it by burying his head in the pillow.

"I promise I will play you a song. But tomorrow, it's getting late now." Niccolò's arms were moving up and down his back in circle motions that made Martino feel drowsy and safe. Protested. _Loved_. 

"Okay."

Tomorrow. Another day spent in his own personal heaven. After he felt the Niccolò holding him, embracing him from behind and pressing a kiss to his temple, it didn't take him long to drift off into a sleep filled with sweet dreams.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I was a bit bitter that they did not mention parallel universes when it was so convenient. Also, those curtains are yellow, idc what anyone says.


End file.
